Algumas Coisas Simplesmente Acontecem
by drcalliopetorres
Summary: Sara Ramirez e Jessica Capshaw trabalham juntas há algum tempo, mas o que parecia apenas uma amizade entre colegas de trabalho começa a se tornar algo mais intenso e mais forte do que imaginavam...
1. How about Us?

**(Cap. 1) How about... Us?**

Era mais um dia de gravação. O elenco, descontraído, se preparava no set tomando suas posições enquanto Patrick e Kevin zombavam da dificuldade de Sarah para lembrar de sua próxima fala.

– Venha cá, Ellen! Você realmente ronca? - brincou Sandra chamando a colega para uma roda composta por Justin, Chandra e Jessica.

– Não! - Ellen responde em meio a risadas – Além disso, estamos atrasados. Onde o James está? A primeira cena no pronto socorro é dele.

-Estou aqui! – responde o senhor moreno apressado, - Me desculpem pelo atraso.

-Prontos para começar? – indagou o diretor das gravações, que recebeu um "sim" coletivo de todo o elenco – Vejo que estão animados, e isso é ótimo porque hoje o dia será mais longo do que costuma ser.

-Ótimo! Acho até que estou começando a me tornar Callie Torres, afinal moro mais nesse set do que em casa. - brinca Sara descontraída, chegando a tempo de ouvir a última frase do diretor – Aliás, bom dia! Só eu tive uma noite ótima por aqui? – as brincadeiras foram inevitáveis, começando por Justin que soltou uma tosse leve com ar de quem queria rir.

– Qual é! Estou falando sobre dormir. Havia tempo que não fazia isso tão bem. – diz a latina tentando consertar o mal entendido – Querem saber? Vocês são piores que crianças. – continua rindo e dando leves socos nos braços dos colegas.

Um grito que dizia "Em seus postos!" chamou a atenção de todos, deixando de lado o clima percebido apenas por Sara e Jessica.

A primeira cena na sala de operações era composta por Chandra e Ellen. Enquanto tomavam seus lugares, os outros integrantes do elenco se acomodavam para assistir.

– Deus! Preciso de café. – Jessica comentou mais para si mesma, esfregando as têmporas e indo em direção à sala de comes e bebes.

\- Espera aí! Eu também. – disse Sara levantando de sua cadeira num pulo e seguindo a loira.

As duas entram na sala colocando de lado suas bolsas e após se servirem de café, sentam no enorme e irresistível sofá azul localizado abaixo de uma placa sarcástica deixada por Shonda que dizia "Olhem, apreciem e lembrem-se de voltar para as gravações. Beijos!"

– Então dormiu bem? – diz Jessica olhando para frente e tomando seu café, soltando um sorriso simpático.

– Oi? Ah, sim, dormi… Eu estava precisando. – a latina respondeu com um tom um tanto desconfortável, retribuindo o sorriso rápido.

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala, até que Sara levantou apressada lembrando que sua cena viria logo a seguir.

– Acho melhor irmos mesmo, afinal hoje tem um bom tanto de cena Callie e Arizona para gravarmos. – diz Jessica colocando o copo vazio sobre a mesa. – Cadê seu cop…- a loira se virou para Sara, sendo interrompida por uma surpresa. A latina estava mais perto do que ela imaginava, tão perto que não pôde evitar o encontro de olhares e respirações.

– Está aqui, eu... – Sara sussurra, nervosa e um tanto acanhada, olhando profundamente os olhos da loira e colocando o copo lentamente sobre a mesa atrás da mesma – Eu estava vindo fazer isso...

Olharam-se por pouco mais de um minuto, mas poderiam jurar que isso durou horas. A tensão que sentiam era diferente. Não estavam interpretando, estavam ali. Somente as duas. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

– Eu… Eu…. – Jessica gaguejava, encarando a morena parada a centímetros de distância – Está tudo bem, Sara? – sorriu simpática, tirando a latina de seus pensamentos.

\- Sim! Sim. Perfeitamente. Me desculpa, eu... – Sara riu nervosa, gesticulando enquanto não achava palavras.

\- Tudo bem! Sem problemas... – a loira mostrava suas covinhas, encarando com um olhar curioso a mulher em sua frente. Não esperava, e nem entendeu naquele momento, o nervosismo da outra.

O clima desconfortável foi quebrado com a porta da sala se abrindo num estrondo.

– Achei que tinham dormido! – Justin gesticulava apressando as colegas – Vocês não vêm? Estão na próxima cena!

– Claro! Claro, vamos. – a latina disse desconsertada recolhendo sua bolsa sem olhar nos olhos de Jessica por nenhuma hipótese, e seguindo o moreno.

Muitas coisas estavam para acontecer por de trás daquelas câmeras.


	2. Ride home

**(Cap. 2) Ride home.**

**NOTA INICIAL: **Bom gente, a fanfiction está de volta. Espero que ainda gostem e acompanhem, o primeiro capítulo foi breve, sem notas, só pra já deixar postado. Tô fazendo algumas alterações na história toda, espero que gostem. Vamos ao próximo, e sugiro que ouçam Make A Move do Gavin Degraw quando a Sara liga o rádio ;)

O dia de gravação estava chegando ao fim. Todos estavam arrumando suas coisas depressa pra irem pra suas respectivas casas enquanto brincavam e comentavam sobre o dia cheio.

– Droga! – pragueja Jessica colocando a mão na testa e parando imediatamente o que estava fazendo.

– O que houve? – Patrick pergunta, arrumando suas coisas ao lado da loira.

– Esqueci que estou sem carro. O Chris já deve estar dormindo e aquele ali não acorda nem se a casa estiver desabando sobre ele. –respondeu, se sentando numa das cadeiras do set e apoiando a cabeça sobre uma das mãos –Vou ter que ficar em algum hotel perto daqui hoje.

– Hotel? – Sara entra na conversa com tom de indignação – Claro que não! – continua tentando equilibrar seus pertences entre os braços – Eu te dou uma carona. Vamos.

– Sério? – Jessica pergunta levantando a cabeça e olhando para a latina enquanto solta um sorriso gratificante.

– Claro que sim, se você me ajudar a levar tudo isso aqui, óbvio. - Sara responde, fazendo a loira soltar um riso – Além do mais, moro no mesmo sentido que você. Vamos.

Jessica agradeceu e rapidamente terminou de juntar suas coisas, pegando algumas dos braços de Sara. As duas se despediram de todos, que continuaram jogando conversa fora e rindo no set.

– Só deixo você entrar se prometer não reparar na bagunça. – diz Sara franzindo o nariz enquanto joga o que estava em seus braços no porta-malas.

– Ok, eu prometo não sair espalhando sua desorganização pelos jornais da cidade. – a loira respondeu debochando, fazendo a morena rir.

Entraram no carro e seguiram viagem conversando e lembrando de erros de gravação inesquecíveis, até que Sara não deixa de perceber os constantes bocejos da loira.

– Tá legal, você é uma péssima co-pilota. – riu, intercalando seu olhar entre a estrada e Jessica.

– Se quiser uma companhia durante o caminho, é bom colocar uma música, e boa. – riu, recostando-se no enorme banco de couro.

– Por que não me contou isso antes de entrar no carro? Propaganda enganosa! – Sara responde rindo, percebendo as covinhas engraçadas da loira e ligando o rádio. A voz de Gavin Degraw se espalha pelo carro – Brincadeira. Se quiser dormir, fique à vontade. Ainda tem mais um tempo de caminho, te acordo quando chegarmos.

"_Hey, from the first time that I asked your name  
It's like a drug that went straight to the vein  
I feel a high coming on and it's all because of you..."_

– Não, vou te fazer companhia porque costumo ser uma pessoa bacana. – Jessica diz rindo, se encolhendo mais no banco.

– Você tá com frio? – Sara pergunta preocupada intercalando seu olhar entre a estrada e mulher ao seu lado.

– Um pouco, mas nada insuportável. Eu tô bem, obrigada. – responde soltando um sorriso simpático.

– Você vai acabar ficando resfriada e não quero ser culpada disso. – Sara adverte enquanto desliga o ar condicionado e puxa com uma das mãos um casaco que estava no banco de trás enquanto fita a estrada – Além do mais, depois vai me passar. – riu - Toma, deve resolver.

Sara traz o casaco para o banco da frente e Jessica estende sua mão para pegar , porém é surpreendida. A latina ignora a mão estendida da outra e o coloca sobre ela, tentando ajeitar o melhor possível pelo corpo da loira com sua mão livre.

"_We, could get it going like one, two  
Freeze, put your hands up and surrender to me  
I know I'm easy to read and it's all because of you..."_

– Obri…Obrigada. – Jessica agradece, gaguejando e um tanto sem graça, encarando Sara, que encarava a estrada.

Ambas lembravam perfeitamente o que havia acontecido antes das gravações naquele dia, mas agiam como se não lembrassem. Elas estavam começando a ter certeza de que um nervosismo as tomava quando estavam a sós, e que coisas estranhas e involuntárias aconteciam, mas nenhuma delas imaginava o que estava acontecendo. Como poderia, até por pensamento, acontecer algo entre elas? Tudo o que ambas pensavam era "somos casadas e temos nossas famílias. Callie e Arizona estão começando a nos deixar desconfortáveis".

"_I don't care where we sleep tonight  
I don't care if it's in or outside  
You know what to do...  
Make a move."_

… Será?

Terminaram o caminho em silêncio, até que Sara estaciona em frente ao condomínio de Jessica.

– Chegamos. – diz Sara com um suspiro, encarando a loira.

– Obrigada, mesmo. Não sou a maior fã de hotéis. – Jessica agradece com uma risada abafada enquanto junta suas coisas – E… Obrigada também pelo casaco. – continua com um sorriso pequeno mas que foi suficiente para Sara notar, de novo, suas covinhas.

Deus! Aquelas covinhas eram capazes de paralisar alguém…

A morena não consegue evitar olhar fixamente para os olhos de Jessica por alguns segundos, que também não fez questão de escapar do olhar da outra. O devaneio é percebido, novamente, e quebrado.

– Que tal me agradecer me deixando usar seu banheiro? Eu temo não conseguir chegar em casa. – Sara diz rindo e franzindo o nariz.

– E você aproveita e fica pra um lanche, afinal eu estou morrendo de fome. Você não? – a loira sugere levantando suas sobrancelhas com um sorriso que não precisou mostrar os dentes para ser irrecusável.

– Sinceramente? Morrendo de fome define meu estado. – Sara responde, aceitando prontamente o convite.

– Ótimo! – a dona do par de olhos azuis dá um gritinho enquanto procura suas chaves – Vou pedir ao segurança que abra o portão, assim você estaciona lá dentro.

– Tá bom. – Sara volta pra dentro do carro, o levanto até o enorme portão dourado que selava o condomínio da loira.

A enorme casa de Jessica não era muito longe da entrada. Sara não deixou de notar o bom gosto da decoração externa. Estacionou, e seguiu conversando com a loira até a porta principal. Não estavam muito preocupadas com hora, mas a noite seria mais longa do que o esperado.

**NOTA FINAL: **Espero que tenham gostado das mudanças, não esqueçam dos reviews, são fundamentais! ;)


	3. Just a pizza, right?

**(Cap. 3) Just a pizza...**

**NOTAS INICIAIS: **Mais um! Espero que gostem, boa leitura. Ah, ouçam The Time Of My Life de Bill Medley &amp; _Jennifer Warnes quando Jessica levanta pra dançar._ ;)

– Entre, mas não repare na bagunça. Três filhos contra uma auxiliar sempre resulta em alguma coisa fora do lugar – Jessica diz dando passagem para a morena entrar e rindo de canto ao acender as luzes – ou... A casa inteira fora do lugar. – completa olhando ao redor envergonhada com o furacão que parecia ter passado por ali.

– Talvez eu prometa não sair espalhando sua desorganização pelos jornais da cidade... – a latina responde se fingindo pensativa ao imitando o tom de Jessica na brincadeira que fez ao entrarem no carro.

Se olharam rindo enquanto ajeitavam suas bolsas num canto do enorme sofá branco que contornava quase toda a parede da sala.

– Shhhhhh! – advertiu a morena levando um dedo à boca enquanto tentava ficar séria – Vamos acabar acordando seu marido e não quero atrapalhar mais, já não basta ter aproveitado do seu banheiro pra comer alguma coisa. – riu sem graça, enquanto abaixava até sua bolsa para procurar seu celular.

– Se você falar algo do tipo mais uma vez, nem meu banheiro você usa. Estamos entendidas, latina? – diz Jessica se aproximando lentamente de Sara fingindo-se ameaçadora.

Ah! A morena nunca tinha escutado seu apelido relacionado à sua origem soar tão bem de alguma boca.

Sara, sem perceber a aproximação da loira, virou-se rindo para responder e se deparou com aquele par de olhos azuis a olhando de tão perto que poderia jurar que conhecia cada detalhe dos mesmos naquele momento. Lentamente, as risadas foram cessando e dando espaço apenas para os olhares que se cruzavam. Ambas não podiam evitar fitarem os lábios uma da outra com tanta ânsia de juntá-los, era impossível não notar.

– Sim... – Sara quase sussurrando voltou a falar, quebrando o transe e subindo o olhar para os olhos de Jessica enquanto dava um de seus sorrisos tímidos e quase imperceptíveis – Estamos. – completou deixando-se mergulhar naquele olhar da mulher mais baixa à sua frente, que tanto dizia.

– Ótimo! – Jessica exclamou, se afastando e tirando a morena do transe.

– Você esqueceu de checar como Chris está. – disse Sara, numa tentativa falha de fazer o assunto anterior sumir.

– E você esqueceu que queria usar o banheiro. – Jessica retrucou rindo e apontando uma das portas brancas que haviam no enorme corredor à frente – Eu já volto. – se afastou, sumindo nas escadas que levavam ao seu quarto.

Sara voltou do banheiro, porém ainda não havia sinal da loira pelo andar térreo da casa. Saiu pelo corredor chamando por Jessica, mas não obteve sucesso. Se deparou com um bilhete aberto em cima de um dos móveis que enfeitavam a passagem, segurado na madeira por uma rosa vemelha.

"Jessica, tive que viajar correndo para uma emergência de trabalho. Tentei te ligar, mas deve estar sem bateria. Deixei as crianças com sua mãe e volto daqui a alguns dias, me desculpe meu amor. Te ligo amanhã de manhã. Beijos, Chris."

– Christopher? Amor? – Sara escutou a voz da loira descendo as escadas.

– Parece que ele não está... – a morena gritou em resposta, pegando o bilhete em mãos indo ao encontro de Jessica.

– Meu marido? – questiona e logo percebe o papel na mão da outra.– Deixe-me ver.

– Creio que isso seja pra você também. – Sara solta um sorriso breve, entregando à Jessica a rosa que acompanhava o bilhete.

A loira pegou os dois em mãos e em seguida suspirou. Olhou para Sara com um olhar abandonado e logo um tanto triste.

– Não me surpreende. – disse, redobrando o papel e se recompondo – Bom! Aceita uma prazerosa noite de pizza e vinho? – questionou Sara, a encarando como uma criança pidonha.

Sara abriu a boca em surpresa ao convite. Queria, mas não sabia o que responder.

– Não se sinta obrigada! De forma alguma! Sabe, só porque estou sozinha e tal. – a loira gesticulava, preocupada – Mas como entramos mais tarde em cena amanhã, pensei que- foi interrompida.

– Só se assistirmos Dirty Dancing. – a morena sorriu, levantando os braços em redenção.

– Ta brincando? É meu filme favorito! – Jessica sorriu e foi em direção às escadas – Já volto, acompanhada de travesseiros e cobertores.

Sara enviou uma mensagem de texto para Ryan dizendo que demoraria para chegar em casa esta noite. Não fez questão de ligar, até porque não queria que alguns assuntos sobre seu casamento viessem à tona na frente da loira. Não estava ali por pena de Jessica, muito longe disso. Estava porque queria estar. E, apesar da amizade de anos que já traziam, essa era a primeira vez que passariam tanto tempo juntas fora do set. Saiu de seus pensamentos quando passos frenéticos desciam as escadas.

– Coloca o filme enquanto arrumo o ninho, por favor. – riu, jogando o DVD num movimento rápido para a morena, que pegou no ar.

– Claro. - Sara ajustou o DVD e a enorme televisão para que o filme começasse - Já pediu... A... Pizza? – não conseguiu evitar o gaguejo quando virou e se deparou com o corpo de Jessica agachando e levantando enquanto distribuía almofadas e travesseiros por todo o sofá.

– Já sim, deve estar a caminho. Não costuma demorar. – jogou os sapatos para o lado e se ajeitou no meio do sofá, embaixo de uma coberta – Vai assistir daí mesmo? – riu, vendo a latina ainda parada ao lado da TV.

– Ops! Não. – riu, sacundindo a cabeça e se ajeitando ao lado de Sara.

Tinham uma relação muito boa. Apesar de não se encontrarem muito fora do ambiente de trabalho, muito menos em suas casas, gostavam de estar juntas. Se entendiam, riam, se divertiam. Trabalhavam juntas há alguns anos, interpretavam um casal, o que se poderia esperar se não, ao menos, uma grande amizade?

– Querida Sara, eu não mordo. - riu – Qual é, vem cá. – se colou na latina, jogando uma parte da coberta que usava por cima das pernas da outra.

Mal se ajeitaram, e a campainha tocou.

– Sério? – Jessica bufou, fazendo a morena rir.

– Tá bom, tá bom. Eu pego. – se levantou, puxando sua carteira da bolsa e caminhando até a porta.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? Meu cartão está em cima daquela mesinha ali, e é ele que você vai usar! – advertiu olhando Sara por cima do encosto do sofá.

– Não senhora. Eu levantei pra pegar, eu mando. – deu de ombros e abriu a porta, recebendo a pizza e estendendo seu cartão ao entregador.

– Sara! – a loira reclamou, mas foi interrompida por apenas um olhar sério da morena – Ok. – sussurrou como uma criança que acaba de levar bronca, soltou um riso frouxo e se recostou no sofá novamente.

– Nunca precisei discutir sobre quem paga com ninguém, estou ofendida. – Jessica advertiu segurando o riso, enquanto levantava pra pegar duas taças no balcão do bar, posicionado em um dos cantos de sua sala.

– Eu já, em um encontro. Aliás, isso é coisa de encontros. – falou, percebendo só depois como soou – Não que isso seja, não foi o que eu quis dizer, você entendeu- foi interrompida pela risada da loira.

– Calma! – riu, colocando as taças na mesa de centro e servindo-as de vinho – Do jeito que ficou nervosa agora, até parecia mesmo. O primeiro encontro do casal.

– Não tem graça. – riu franzindo o cenho, numa tentativa falha de advertir Jessica enquanto servia os pratos já separados com fatias de pizza.

– Claro que tem! Aliás, me diga, agiu assim no seu primeiro encontro com Ryan? – perguntou, pegando as duas taças e se sentando no sofá.

– Não me lembro muito bem. – desconversou, fingindo um riso. Não passou despercebido por Jessica – E se fizer isso de novo, nada de pizza pra você! – tentou a loira com o prato, e o puxou para longe dela.

– Tá, e nada de vinho pra você! – riu, fazendo o mesmo movimento com uma das taças.

O filme já havia começado, mas nem sequer notaram.

A parte final do filme iria começar, Jessica não perdeu tempo e levantou com um pulo.

– Deus do céu, o que foi? – a latina pergunta assustada, parando seu gole no vinho.

– Vem dançar. – Jessica estendeu as mãos sorrindo com suas covinhas.

– Sem chance. Meus movimentos são profissionais demais pra dividi-los com alguém. – brincou, dando de ombros.

Jessica riu alto.

– Jamais melhores que os meus! – desafiou, começando a se mexer ao ritmo da música que tocava no filme.

– Jamais desafie uma latina a dançar. - Sara advertiu franzindo o cenho.

Em movimentos parecidos, a morena começou a dançar em volta de Jessica, arrancando risos desajeitados da outra. Dançavam como se estivessem se desafiando, mas ao mesmo tempo, dançando no mesmo time. Juntas, com suas coreografias improvisadas se completando a toda hora.

– Viu? Calliope dança, eu danço. – disse, parando os movimentos um tanto ofegante – Não acha que tive que ensaiar todo aquele show, acha? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, arrancando um riso da loira.

– Tá certo, tá certo. Você é boa. – admitiu rindo – A única diferença entre Callie e você, é que ela dança de calcinha. – jogou no ar.

– O que eu também sou capaz de fazer! – riu, fingindo que desabotoaria sua calça.

– Mal posso esperar pra ver. Tira. – Jessica soltou mais para si mesma do que para a morena, mas alto o suficiente para ser escutado.

Sara, surpresa, cessou o riso aos poucos e parou o movimento.

– Eu estou brincando, claro! – Jessica forçou um riso, percebendo a tensão – Claro. – continuou.

– Claro. – a latina riu, se sentando novamente e bebericando mais um gole de vinho.

Permaneceram em silêncio por pouco tempo, mas logo a latina o quebrou.

– Bom, acho melhor eu ir. – fez menção de levantar, mas sentiu uma mão agarrar seu antebraço.

– Tá brincando né? Olha a hora, eu seria louca de deixar você sair daqui agora. Dorme aqui essa noite. Já está tarde e já que te fiz ficar até essa hora, nada como compensar te poupando de dirigir até em casa. – sorriu – E não aceito ouvir não. – deu de ombros, servindo as taças com mais da bebida.

Sara demorou para responder, quando finalmente elaborou uma frase.

– Não precisa, Jess. Eu não moro longe.

– Vou ter que insistir... - retrucou Jessica, olhando firme para a mulher em pé.

Sara não falou mais nada, apenas cedeu e fez um gesto de aceitar a proposta com a cabeça.

– Se não for atrapalhar, então tudo bem. – sorriu gentilmente, pensando se sua atitude era boa e cabível.

Sentou-se novamente, e antes que pudesse se acomodar, sentiu a cabeça de Jessica recostando-se sobre seu peito, e fios loiros se espalharam por seu rosto.

– Se importa? – a loira perguntou sem mover a cabeça já acomodada.

– Claro que não... Não... - a latina, surpresa, gentilmente a abraçou e voltou a olhar para a TV, que exibia as frases finais do filme.

Amigas fazem isso, certo? Não seria nada demais... Seria?


	4. NOTA: Leia, por favor

Olá!

Então, tenho recebido alguns pedidos de atualização pelo meu Twitter e até mesmo pelo antigo site em que essa história estava. E já tenho até o 9 pronto, estou repostando a história. Mas também, quem já havia lido e está lendo novamente deve ter percebido que estou fazendo diversas alterações, portanto a história será repostada com várias novidades. Entretanto, não estou recebendo manifestação dos leitores como recebia no outro site. Estou com mais de 500 views nessa história aqui, e apenas 2 reviews. E isso desanima a postagem, quem também escreve alguma história, sabe como é. Por isso, aos que estão me pedindo atualização, peço paciência. Postarei o capítulo de número 4 amanhã, e depois disso, a continuação só será postada quando eu receber mais feedback de vocês, como recebia antigamente. Espero que entendam.

Obrigada por lerem! 3


End file.
